Mike x reader: Hot night
by xXPrincessAlexusXx
Summary: OK so this is a Mike x reader lemon! Ooh! You show up to work to find the fan broke! What will happen tonight? R&R! (y/n) means 'your name'


**Princess Alexus: Hey Amber! A new story is up!**

 **Amber: Oh! Let's read!**

 **Princess Alexus: OK :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story. Mike and the animatronics belong to Scott Cawthon and you belong to yourself.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

You were walking down the hall to the office. As you walked in, you noticed your co-worker, Mike Schmidt. You and Mike have been working together for about three months now and you two are good friends. You also developed feelings for him. You thought he just wanted to be friends, but what you didn't know was that he also loved you.

"Hey Mike! You doing alright?" You asked.

"Hey (y/n). Yeah I'm pretty good. You?" He asked back.

"Can't complain." You said as you sat in your own chair next to him.

"You wanna hear something awesome?" He asked while laying back.

"Sure." You responded.

Mike grabbed the fan and said, "The fan broke!" You looked at him and said, "What? How?"

"I don't know! Something just happened when I turned it on! It was working for a few seconds then it started making noises and shut off. If I try to turn it on, it makes that same weird noise and shuts off again." He said and placed it back on the table.

You sighed and said, "Well then, its gonna be a hot night."

You both heard the bell chime which indicates that your shift starts.

The beginning of the night was slow, not much happened except for occasional stop by from Bonnie and Chica. At 1 am, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were moving all over the place for some reason.

"Check the right door!" Mike shouted.

You saw Bonnie and immediately shut the door. You leaned against the door and fanned your face, it was beginning to get hot with out that fan.

Suddenly, you see Mike slam the left door shut which was followed by the sound of a few bangs. You both knew it was Foxy.

Mike dragged the back of his hand across his forehead and rolled up his sleeves. "Phew. Damn its getting hot."

You rolled up your sleeves and looked down at your button up shirt. You loosened 4 buttons revealing a lot of cleavage covered with sweat. You sighed at the feeling of cool air hitting your chest, Mike just stared and he began to blush as his member became hard. "Damn." He whispered.

You looked over and turned on the lights to see Bonnie and Chica at the window. You smirked and yelled, "You wish you could get this!"

You leaned up and squished your breast against the window, slowly rocking them up and down. Bonnie was staring at your breast with his hands on the window and his tongue slightly hanging out. Chica just looked completely mad and walked off.

You giggled and removed yourself from the window, before you did that, Mike grunted slightly at the thought of seeing you against the window. He grabbed the crook of his pants and adjusted himself before you turned around.

You looked over at Mike and sat on the desk. He looked up at your and said, "Damn, its hot as hell in here."

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it apart, you could hear the buttons popping off and hitting the floor. He sighed and laid back in his chair. His chest was very built, he even had 6 pack abs. You stared and blushed furiously.

You heard footsteps quickly coming to the left door, you dashed over and slammed the door shut. All this stress plus the heat in this tiny room was not good.

You looked down at Mike and smiled. He smiled back and stood up, "Why don't you watch the cameras, you look kinda worn out."

You nodded and sat down in the chair and grabbed the tablet. You looked through the system and said, "Oh, look! Foxy is peaking out!"

"Really? Already?" Mike said as he walked over and looked over your shoulder.

He placed his hands on your shoulders. You could feel his hot breath hitting the back of your neck, that caused you to shutter and tense up.

"Woah (y/n). Calm down, you're doing good." Mike tried to ease you.

Then you feel his slowly massage your shoulders, carefully digging his thumbs into your shoulder blade.

"Mmh." You moaned.

Mike smirked, knowing that you're enjoying this. He began to massage a little harder, then he paused to close the right door. "A-ahh! That feels good Mike." You said.

He bit the bottom of his lip when you called his name. He moved down your shoulders and on your back. His fingers pushing into your muscles and spine caused you to moan once more, "Ngh."

Mike then shut the left door and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He then heard a quiet snore, he looked down and saw you passed out. He chuckled slightly and grabbed the tablet from your hands and sat at his own chair. He looked on the tablet and saw everyone was in their spots and it was only 3:00.

After about 30 minutes, you began to stir in your sleep. Mike glanced over at you when you called his name, "Mike..." He noticed you were still asleep and thought to himself, 'What is she dreaming about?'

He continued to stare at you when your hand drifted down from your chest, over your stomach and grabbed your belt. Mike blushed slightly as you began rubbing your womanhood through your pants. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, he looked back at the tablet and noticed Bonnie outside the door.

Mike shut the door and flinched slightly when he heard you moan. He looked at you out the corner of his eye and saw you began to rub faster and moaned once more. Mike became aroused and wiped his forehead from the dripping sweat. He looked over to you to see you sweating like crazy, from your forehead to your exposed cleavage.

"Nh, Mike." You said slightly louder.

He also noticed that your hand was inside your pants and moving slightly faster. Mike raked his fingers through his brown hair and adjusted his hat, trying to occupy himself. He looked back at the tablet and noticed Chica outside the other door, so he shut it.

Mike leaned back in his chair with his palm flat on his face. He leaned up in his chair and grabbed the crook of his pants and adjusted them to where his boner was comfortable in his pants, but that wasn't really possible since he is really turned on.

Mike subconsciously began to stroke himself through his pants, he quietly moaned and instantly pulled his hand away. "Damn it!" He cursed to himself. 'Don't do it Mike. If she wakes up seeing you jacking off, this will probably be the last time your horny ass will see her.' He thought.

"Mike!" You called followed by a moan. Mike looked over thinking you were awake but he was wrong, he saw you rubbing faster than before.

He bit his bottom lip and was about to loose it when he heard the bell chime. It was 6 o'clock. Mike sighed but was still very horny, he turned to you and saw your pants were soaked. He chuckled and smirked seductively as you began to wake up.

"Huh? What's happening? Mike?" You said drowsily.

"Hey (y/n). Did you sleep good?" Mike said back.

You stretched your arms out and replied, "Yeah, I had the most awesome dream. You were there!"

You instantly regretted saying that, Mike wiped his forehead and said, "Oh yeah? What happened?"

You tried to think of a lie to save yourself the embarrassment, "Uh... We were.. Doing this! Sitting around watching the robots."

Mike chuckled and shook his head, "That's not what your pants say."

"My pants? What the-?" You looked down and your cheeks were overwhelmed with red. You crossed your legs and looked over to Mike who had a smirk slapped across his face.

"C'mon (y/n)." Mike said. He stood up and walked out the office with you following, with embarrassment. You two walked down the hall and into the big party room.

"Hey, (y/n)! Follow me." He said quietly.

He walked over to the spare parts room and opened the door for you. You walked in with him following behind and shutting the door.

You turned only to get the air knocked out of you when Mike pinned you against the wall.

"M-Mike!?" You stuttered. He grunted in response, he looked up at you and said, "(y/n), when we were in the office and you were asleep, you were rubbing yourself. I held back but I was about to go crazy. Please forgive what I am about to do."

"What are-?" You were cut off by Mike slamming his lips into yours. You were shocked, seeing how you could make Mike so horny. Well it was hot and they were pretty much stripping.

You decided to just roll with it. Heck, you loved the guy anyways and has been waiting for this moment. You kissed back and wrapped your arms around his neck. You could feel his smirk in the kiss, he then licked your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You happily obliged and opened your mouth.

A battle for dominance inside your mouths is what was happening. The feeling of this heated kiss made you excited. You placed your hands on his exposed chest from when he ripped his shirt earlier, you broke the kiss for air. Mike then focused his energy on your neck and collarbone, he kissed and sucked and nibbled at your neck. He found that sweet spot on your neck and attacked it, the sounds of your moans was beautiful to him.

Mike began to unbutton your shirt as he kissed your neck. You began to wonder where this would lead to, but those thoughts were gone once Mike gripped your left breast softly. You didn't realise he had already undid your bra.

He played, sucked and massaged each of your breast. He came back up to you and planted his lips upon yours, you began to feel mischievous. Your hand drifted down his chest, past his stomach and on the crotch of his pants. He let out a long sigh when you stroked his member through his pants. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away from you.

Mike pulled you down and pinned you to the floor. He sat up and strattled your waist, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it from around his pants, you just laid there watching. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, you leaned up and stared into his eyes. He sat you against the wall and hovered over you with his palms flat on the wall and his face looking down at you.

"(y/n), help me get rid of my problem. I don't wanna do it myself. Please!" He begged. At the end of his sentence, he squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into the wall with a groan.

You looked down at his boxers and saw his huge boner. You grabbed the rim of his boxers and pulled it down to his knees. Then, his erection sprang free. You stared at it, amazed and confused, and grabbed it. Mike tensed up and shivered at your touch. You began to ponder what to do, you just decide to slowly stroke it and tease him.

Mike let out a pleasurable and annoyed moan, "(y/n), Don't tease me!"

You let out a giggle and kissed the tip of his member, then licked it and took it into your mouth. You bobbed your head back and forth, tasting the sweet juices coming from it.

Mike used his right hand to place on the back of your head and pushed you to take in more. You were basically deep throating him right now. Mike gritted his teeth and his eyes shot open as he came into your mouth.

"(Y/N)!" He yelled before he came.

Mike panted and moved away from you. He smirked as he looked up at you, you stared back and said, "What?"

He crawled towards you and said in a seductive tone, "Thanks for helping me, (y/n). Now how about I return the favor?"

Your cheeks began to turn red as he laid you down on the floor, he loosened your belt then pulled down your pants revealing your (fav color) laced parties. He hooked his finger around your panties and pulled them down to your knees.

You let out a squeak as you covered your womanhood with your hands. Mike chuckled slightly and removed your hand and whispered, "Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful."

Your cheeks turned to a darker shade of red when he said that, you began to relax until he began to massage your folds. You let out a small moan, he overheard your moan and moved his fingers faster. Shivers went down your spine as you moaned louder, Mike then moved his fingers away and attacked your womanhood with his lips and tongue.

You cried out in pleasure as he devoured your juices. He was overwhelmed with excitement from hearing by our moans, he began to become horny again and stuck two fingers inside of you. He pumped them in and out repeatedly until you called his name, "MIKE!"

You huffed and gasped for air. That was the first time someone had ever eaten you out before, you enjoyed it a lot. Mike crawled up to you, you two face to face with each other. He then placed his lips upon yours and welcomed his tongue in.

Once the kiss was broken, Mike wrapped your legs around his waist and asked, "Do you want this?"

You then began to think if you really did want this... Hell yes you wanted this! You've wanted this for a while now and now you're finally about to get it!

"Yes Mike. I want this badly." You said back sexually.

Mike nodded and asked again, "Virgin?"

You nodded with, "Mhmm."

Mike sighed and said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Mike?"

"Hm?"

"... Thanks Mike."

"You're welcome, doll."

He then positioned you and slowly went in. You squirmed and whined a but then cried out when Mike slammed and broke your virgin wall.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Mike said

"No no! I'm fine actually." You assured. "Just let me adjust to you for a minute."

He did as you said and sat still. You then nodded, "OK I'm ready."

Mike slowly rocked his hips back and forth into yours. The was beginning to fade as pleasure took over, the pleasurable feeling pricked through out your body to you finger tip and toes.

"Mike, go faster and harder." You said.

He nodded and picked up the pace. The feeling was so amazing, you felt a knot begin to form in your stomach. Mike began to go faster and harder, that's when you decided to rock your hips along with his.

"Hey (y/n), what's my name?" He said.

You shivered in delight and said, "Mike."

"Say it again."

"Mike."

"Louder."

"Mike!"

"What's my name?"

"MIKE!"

You came as you screamed his name one last time. Mike did as well and removed himself off you. You both laid there panting. Mike reached for his pants and pulled out his phone, the time said '8:20a.m.'

He sighed and pulled his boxers up his legs then his pants. You leaned up and looked over at Mike, you asked, "What time is it?"

"Time for us to get outta here before the boss finds out." He said back.

You looked over to your clothes and grabbed them. Putting your bra and panties on first then your pants and button up shirt along with your belt.

You looked over to Mike and remembered him pulling his shirt apart causing the buttons to pop off. You simply giggle to yourself and Mike noticed.

"What?" He asked.

You shook your head in response. He walked closer and asked again, "What?"

"It's nothing!" You said but kept quietly laughing.

"Tell me." He said as he had you pinned against the wall and began to kiss your neck.

"Alright just stop. That tickles." You giggled.

He came face to face with you as you said, "I remember when you pulled your shirt apart making the buttons pop off... That was very sexy."

Mike smirked and grabbed your hand and said, "You looked sexy when you were fingering yourself in your sleep."

You face turned red and he laughed. He lead you out the pizzeria and took you out to a nice breakfast.

The end.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Princess Alexus: Ooh! That was hot! ;3**

 **Amber: Yes it was my friend ;)**

 **Princess Alexus: OK well that was it so bye!**


End file.
